prettyrhythmdearmyfuturefandomcom-20200213-history
My Transform
My Transform (stylized as my Transform) is a single by Prizmmy☆ and the first ending song of Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. It has also been used as an insert song in Prizmmy's Prism Act. This song airs from episodes 1 to 13. The CD was released on April 25, 2012. Track Listing 'my Transform Album' D'VD/CD 1' #my Transform #Summer day #my Transform (Off Vocal) #Summer day (Off Vocal) DVD/CD 2 #my Transform (Music Clip) #my Transform (TV Size Version) #my Transform (Dance Master Version) Romaji Lyrics I-MY-ME Aimai ni aisu yori mo Saidai PURIZUMU Jibun migaite Keiken yori togi sumasu IMEEJI de Muchuu ni saseru Dear my future Minareta Scene vogue mitai ni POOZU Hey! Bobby CHOTTO damattoite "SHII-!!" Jama shinaide mou Chakasanaide HONTO kiyasuku hanashi kakenaide-!! Matsuge ni Lady no PURAIDO make Hisoka ni Vivid fairy face Everybody just have a good time yeah. Shy na HAATO no KAGI wo hazusu no Takamena HAIHIIRU narashite machi ni afureru noise keshite Any time SUTEPPU Tada fundeitai no Every little step chikazuku yo Otona ni wa (Wakaranai) Jikan koe PURIZUMII DANCE!! I-MY-ME Aimai ni aisu yori mo Saidai PURIZUMU Jibun migaite Keiken yori togi sumasu IMEEJI de Eien ni kagayaiteitai no I-MY-ME Daitan ni nugi sutetara Lights! Camera! Action! de junbi OK Bye-Bye Kinou nante wasureru no Muchuu ni saseru Dear my future Like a bounce GIRI GIRI no kachi kan Saa kore kara Prizmmy no jikan Four, three, two, one Mikiwameru no Check it out!! Tsuyokina Lipstick ni kometa Himitsu no answer kakusu no Like a NYUU JAKKU SUUINGU Kimete mireba Kotae nante sugu mitsukaru wa Kono basho wo (Nuke dashite) Hane hiroge Survive ni DANCE!! I-MY-ME Aimai ni aisu yori mo Saidai PURIZUMU Jibun migaite Keiken yori togi sumasu IMEEJI de Zettai Shibararetari shinai no I-MY-ME Daitan ni nugi sutetara Lights! Camera! Action! de junbi OK Bye-Bye Kinou nante wasureru no Kakugo shite ne Dear my future Otona ni wa (Wakaranai) Jikan koe PURIZUMII DANCE!! I-MY-ME Aimai ni aisu yori mo Saidai PURIZUMU Jibun migaite Keiken yori togi sumasu IMEEJI de Muchuu ni saseru Dear my future I-MY-ME Daitan ni nugi sutetara Lights! Camera! Action! de junbi OK Bye-Bye Kinou nante wasureru no Muchuu ni saseru Dear my future English Lyrics I-MY-ME rather than vaguely loving I'll polish the greatest prism that is me With my image that's sharper than experience I'm obsessed with my dear future. It's a scene I'm used to seeing Make a pose like in Vogue Hey! Bobby, be quite for a sec, "Shhh!!" Don't get in my way, don't make fun of me, Seriously, don't talk to me so lightly!! Eyelashes make a lady's pride With their secretly vivid fairy face Everybody just have a good time, yeah I'm going to unlock the lock on my shy heart Let your high-heels sound out and erase the overflowing sound in the town Anytime, I just want to take my steps With every little step, I get closer Adults (Just don't get it). Overcome time, and do a prizmmy dance!! I-MY-ME rather than vaguely loving I'll polish the greatest prism that is me With my image that's sharper than experience I want to shine forever I-MY-ME If you boldly throw all those things off, With a Lights! Camera! Action! your preparations are OK Bye-Bye, I'm going to forget about yesterday I'm obsessed with my dear future. Like a bounce, my sense of value is on the border Now, here on out is Prizmmy time Four、three、two、one I'm going to discern things. Check it out!! I hide the secret answer Conveyed in my strong lipstick If I decide Like a New Jack Swing I'll find the answer right away. Get out (Of this place). Spread your wings, And DANCE to survive!! I-MY-ME rather than vaguely loving I'll polish the greatest prism that is me With my image that's sharper than experience I absolutely won't ever be chained down I-MY-ME If you boldly throw all those things off, With a Lights! Camera! Action! your preparations are OK Bye-Bye, I'm going to forget about yesterday Get ready for my dear future Adults (Just don't get it). Overcome time, and do a prizmmy dance!! I-MY-ME rather than vaguely loving I'll polish the greatest prism that is me With my image that's sharper than experience I'm obsessed with my dear future. I-MY-ME If you boldly throw all those things off, With a Lights! Camera! Action! your preparations are OK Bye-Bye, I'm going to forget about yesterday I'm obsessed with my dear future.